


Sleeping Beauty

by SummySwan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: BL, Drabble, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, Yona of the Dawn, gay babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Jae Ha was a man who appreciated beautiful things, particularly red-headed women with doe eyes, but even such a stylish, gorgeous lady killer as himself hadn’t expected to see such a stunning, pale man.“So the rumors of his deep slumber were true...” The green haired stablehand had a bound of curiosity and had decided to walk in.(And by walk in, Jae Ha had meant climbing up onto the roof and dropping down through the conveniently opened window.)





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Me: there’s so little JaeJa content  
> Me: well fuck, guess I’ll do it myself

There the lad lay.

White hair which had been butchered at the sides curved smoothly around a pale face, body laying still in a bed filled with the finest silk. The heavily decorated bed itself was a stark white, one of the castle’s royal colors, pillows smeared with gold completely covering the edges, the decently tall body laying on it propped up lightly. The prince’s hands had been folded neatly in a symmetrical manner on his stomach, light of the slowly rising sun reflecting onto a thin, fragile looking body. His lips had a peculiar shiny gloss pressed gently overtop as a layer, giving a luscious look to them.

And the gorgeous white clothing that the other wore almost blended in with the ghost-white prince himself, translucent skin gorgeous. He dully noted the soft seashore blue that washed its way from the end of the clothing stitchings to a few inches inward, a rare color to see in the kingdom. The man’s nails were filed down into an oval shape, not a speck of dirt in them, and he looked indeed as wonderful as the rumors had said.

Jae Ha was a man who appreciated beautiful things, particularly red-headed women with doe eyes, but even such a stylish, gorgeous lady killer as himself hadn’t expected to see such a stunning, pale man.

“So the rumors of his deep slumber were true...” The green haired stablehand had a bound of curiosity and had decided to walk in.

(And by walk in, Jae Ha had meant climbing up onto the roof and dropping down through the conveniently opened window.)

The curse had been one needing a true love’s kiss, whatever dumb gossip that was. Jae Ha was not one to believe in such a silly and fragile thing such as ‘fate,’ something the maidens cooed about with a light flush of their pale cheeks. Many lovely women of varying statuses had tried and failed, and the man had been in a slumber for fifty years, yet not having aged a single day. Jae Ha had even heard some ladies went as far as having sex with him, although a flaccid genital mustn’t have been pleasant. No one was aware of who or what devious thing had caused the horrid curse, but it was whispered about with cupped hands that it had been someone in the family.

Or at least that was what his lovely maidens that did the housework informed him.

Jae Ha was rarely in awe, but such beauty, especially from a man other than himself, was quite a rarity. He was lucky the lad was cursed to sleep for years upon years, or he would have quite deadly competition. The handsome prince’s ever so tempting lips were slightly parted, and Jae Ha was stepping closer to him without realizing it. Sitting down on the carefully arranged bed while his legs hung off the side, he poked the other’s cheek, blinking owlishly when noticing the prince’s soft skin. His hands stroked the tranquil face, eyes crinkling bemusedly when noting the small nose that the other had, a cute feature.

He wondered what color the other had hidden beneath his eyelids, was it a flowery, dainty green? Or perhaps an ocean blue, dark in the center but flowing out to a light blue that gently washed away. Maybe it was a tree oak brown, light shades of the dim color arbitrarily placed within the dark brown. Whatever the color, it would make him quite a beauty, but he wondered about how rude the other must act. Ah, while he was quite gorgeous, most royal folk had a stone cold glare or a glass smile, it being terrifying when left alone in a room with them.

But back to the point; A story of a “true love’s kiss” was obviously fake, and he pondered why the generals took it so seriously. Such a foolish thing to believe any cruel, rich woman could wake up a man destined to slumber for eternity with a dainty kiss. But he had heard the rumors of how lovely the man felt to kiss, and if he were being quite frank, he came in here to see for himself... Jae Ha hesitated a tick before he slowly leaned down, closer and closer, as it wouldn’t even matter, would it? His hand cupped the prince’s smooth face, eyes shutting briefly as he pressed his lips firmly to the other.

The prince’s thin lips felt quite cold at first, to his mild surprise. They had looked quite warm and inviting to him, but the prince had been asleep for many years, so it only made sense- Although maybe the open window had cooled his body, because he felt the other warm up peculiarly after a few seconds. Opening his eyes halfway to peek at soft eyelashes, he was meet with sensational blue irises, hints of green splashed in mildly. It took him a long moment to process that the sleeping prince was very much awake, the pale skin flushing a deep red as Jae Ha pulled back in a flurry of shock.

“W-W-What are you doing?!” The outraged yet soft voice sounded like honey, or that’s what he might have said before he was punched directly in his handsome face, his body flying back into the nearby wall.

Speaking of a warm liquid like honey, Jae Ha felt some of his own “honey” dripping from his hopefully not bent nose. For someone who had been asleep for a solid fifty years, that was a pretty mean punch...

“Way to greet someone, Prince Charming.” He cooed, sitting up on the ground, groaning when his nose tingled from a pain that was becoming less and less numb.

“That’s my line!” The Prince darkly blushed, before raisins his voice, “Why were you k-k-kissing me?! I didn’t want my first kiss to be with a stranger!”

“First...?” Jae Ha mumbled to himself, pondering on the prince’s reaction while holding his hands up to his faucet nose.

Did the prince not even know about his own deep slumber? Or had he not been aware of how the curse worked? Maybe he remembered who did it, but was still in shock? Jae Ha’s Head was spinning from the questions (and from a pretty deadly punch), so he didn’t notice the prince getting off the bed and kneeling before him.

Hands that he thought were frail a mere moment ago sturdily pulled his own away from his nose, the prince using his long, painfully white clothing to dab away the stablehand’s blood. Jae Ha took a moment to appreciate how the other’s expression was a childish pout, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his cheeks still colored a light red before he decided that he had gotten enough off, pulling back.

“While that is quite a way to awaken someone,” the prince grumbled, emphasizing his previous words, “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to meet the supposed sleeping beauty,” Jae Ha smiled, standing up along with the prince, “But I believe it’s time I should go.”

While the lad was adorable, had a really amusing pout that he wanted to tease, blue eyes that glittered with human expression, tips of green sprinkled in with the blue captured in doe eyes that you would get lost in looking at, and lips that felt supremely soft... Okay, he was getting off topic here. Yes, the prince was charming, and had soft skin- but he wasn’t about to sign his fate over to some fantasy story about true love. The prince was probably just gay, and considering no man had kissed him other than Jae Ha, that was the theory he was going by.

“Wait a second!” The prince grabbed his arm with his cheeks flushing still, breaking Jae Ha’s train of thought, “May I ask your name?”

Jae Ha blinked slowly at the sparkly puppy eyes that shined up towards him before a smug smirk overtook his face, and he flipped his delightfully long hair out of his face before replying, “Why might you ask, sleeping beauty?”

“I’m not letting a pervert go.” The prince’s flush didn’t deter, but Jae Ha then noticed the relatively frail looking hand deeply latched onto his arm wasn’t letting go.

Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I normally don’t post my 1-2K word Drabbles that I do for warming up on writing a ship (as they’re all very simple), but Jae Ha/Kija fics are a rarity, so I decided to throw it out there.
> 
> Ahhh, let me know if you enjoyed it, I might write for them more eventually!<3


End file.
